


I Need You Like Cake on My Birthday

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A little angst at first, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, but it's a happy ending for da bois, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: It’s pathetic, Dan thinks, spending his birthday alone at the club.





	I Need You Like Cake on My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> title from all time low's birthday
> 
> wow i can't believe this is the first fic i've written in six months. i hope you guys enjoy this, i actually love this fic a lot <3 look forward to more fics from me and don't hesitate to send prompts to my tumblr: analester !!!
> 
> happy birthday dan i hope you don't read this :-)
> 
> enjoy!!

It’s pathetic, Dan thinks, spending his birthday alone at the club. 

The lights are strobing and it’s honestly making Dan sick, but it’s not stopping him from ordering another round of shots to drown his sorrows. The music is blaring through the speakers, and the whole atmosphere reeks of sweat and desperation. Dan can’t remember the last time he’s been to a club, but he remembers feeling exactly as he does now: absolutely miserable. 

He picks up his shot glass and tilts it back, downing it in one go. He turns and looks towards the dance floor, sweaty bodies grinding against each other to bass heavy music. 

It’s ridiculous that he’s even here by himself. He shouldn’t be alone in a place like this, especially on his birthday. 

He turns back to the bar and looks despairingly at another shot glass in front of him. 

“Happy birthday to me,” he mutters before downing the shot again, grimacing at the way it slides down his throat. 

He feels drunk, but not enough, but he also just doesn’t want to drink anymore. He kind of wants to go home, but he doesn’t want his birthday night to end like this. Going home would just mean admitting defeat. He’s supposed to be having fun, even if he doesn’t have anyone to celebrate with. 

He can feel his body thrumming with energy, but he also just wants to lie down. He takes this weird energy as an excuse to go to the bathroom, standing up from his seat and weaving his way through the sweaty bodies. 

He stumbles his way to an empty urinal, unzipping as best as he can before taking a piss. He finishes quickly and washes his hands. He’s about to leave when he hears a sob coming from the stall. 

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Dan calls out, carefully making his way over to the stall and knocking on the door. 

“Shit,” the voice mutters quietly, “Uh, yeah, I’m fine.”

Dan tries to ignore the fact that the voice broke when saying that. 

“Sure you are, mate,” Dan chuckles, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. He could just leave the man crying in the stall. He could just go back to moping at the bar and getting drunk off his ass until the club closes. But something about him feels weird about leaving this man, so he knocks on the stall door again. “Look, can you let me in?”

The door unlocks and Dan pushes inside, but he’s taken aback by the beautiful man on the other side. He’s breathtakingly gorgeous, even if he’d been crying. His black hair is a mess on top of his head, his blue eyes rimmed red from the crying. His cheeks are flushed red, from embarrassment or because he’s drunk Dan doesn’t know, but either way, he looks beautiful. 

The man seems equally taken aback, his eyes wide as Dan makes his way into the stall before closing the door again. Dan tries to give him a soft smile, subconsciously fixing his hair before asking him what’s wrong. 

“My boyfriend cheated on me. Literally I went to get him a drink and when I came back he was—“ the man cuts off, choking back a sob. “I thought he was it, you know? We had everything planned out. After uni we were supposed to move and maybe get married and… I don’t know. I guess he didn’t feel the same about me.”

Dan’s only just met this person, but his heart breaks for him. He doesn’t even know what to say, his mind is still fuzzy from the alcohol, so all he can really do is bring this stranger in for a hug. 

“Sorry,” the man says, chuckling, “I’m usually not like this, spilling my heart out to strangers in the bathroom."

“My name’s Dan,” Dan says unhelpfully, “Just so that this isn’t completely awkward.”

“I think it’s too late for that,” the man giggles, but wraps his arms around Dan anyways. “M’ name’s Phil.”

“Your boyfriend’s a dickhead. I don’t really know who you are, but no one deserves to be cheated on. It’s not your fault,” Dan says. He can’t help himself from pressing his lips to the top of Phil’s head. The hair is soft against his lips and vaguely smells like raspberries. Dan doesn’t know why it makes his stomach flip. 

He shouldn’t. This man literally just broke up with his boyfriend. He should make sure Phil’s okay first.

“I need a drink,” Phil mutters, wiping his eyes. 

“I’ll get you one on me,” Dan offers, stepping outside of the stall to let Phil get out. 

“Oh. You don’t have to.”

“It’s the least I can do. Plus it’s my birthday so I’ve been having a discounted tab running this whole night,” Dan smiles again. He really wants Phil to be okay. No one deserves to go through what he’s going through. 

“They do birthday discount tabs?” 

“No,” Dan chuckles, “But the bartender felt bad that I was sitting here drinking alone this whole night and he decided to make an exception.” 

Dan’s afraid that he might’ve scared Phil with this sudden load of information as Phil’s eyebrows furrow. He could’ve totally passed as a super cool guy coming to the club to pick up girls, but somehow he felt it was important Phil knew the truth. After a moment of silence, Phil speaks up again. 

“I can order off the cocktail menu?” Phil’s lips crack a smile. Dan didn’t know that it was possible for a smile to light up the whole room until this very moment. 

“I guess I can allow that,” Dan replies. 

They make their way back to the bar and Phil orders the fruitiest, sugary drink on the menu. When he takes his first sip he moans in delight, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. Dan tries very hard not to stare too long. 

“So Dan.”

“So Phil.”

“Why were you here drinking alone on your birthday?” 

“Wow, we’re really getting in there right away, huh?”

“I see what you’re doing, Dan,” Phil giggles, taking another sip of his cocktail. 

“What am I doing, Phil?” Dan banters back. 

“You’re trying to distract me from the question by changing the subject. I’ll have you know that I am really good at remembering things. I can’t be veered off course that easily.” 

Dan rolls his eyes fondly, unable to keep away the fluttery feeling in his chest. No one’s really wanted to get to know him like that. He’s never been given a chance to talk about himself, even though he desperately wants to. They just see him as a sad person who wants to be alone all the time. 

“If you must know, it’s because I don’t have any friends. Or, not really,” Dan admits. “It’s always been people that I hang out with, but not close enough for me to trust. They only know surface level Dan because I’m afraid everything underneath the surface will scare them off. I could’ve invited them to spend my birthday with me, but it wouldn’t feel all that different from what I was doing earlier.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Phil says, sipping his drink again. He scoots it over to Dan, offering it to him. Dan accepts and takes a sip, but he grimaces. 

“Jesus Christ, that is so sweet,” Dan complains, pushing the drink back to Phil. Phil laughs and Dan can’t help but stare at the way Phil’s tongue pokes out from between his teeth as he laughs, or how his eyes crinkle up and his whole body shakes. He doesn’t realize just how long he’s been staring until Phil’s staring back at him with intent.

“I guess we both feel alone tonight, don’t we?” Phil says quietly, looking back to his drink and stirring the straw to give his hands something to do. 

Dan can feel the air starting to get thick, can see the way Phil leans in just that bit closer every time he has something to say. His heart is beating fast and he’s sobering up and he knows what he wants now and he wants Phil. He really wants Phil right now. 

“I don’t live too far away from here, you know,” Phil says. “I kind of want to get out of here.”

Dan’s heart drops a little. “Oh. Okay. I hope you get home safe.” 

Phil rolls his eyes and his hand finds his way to Dan’s. “I want you to come with me.”

Oh. Oh fuck.

Before Dan knows it, he’s saying yes, paying for the drinks, and standing in the middle of Phil’s bedroom. 

His palms are sweaty as he stands there, completely lost and staring at Phil, who is sitting on his bed and looking expectantly. 

Dan has no idea how he got here, but his heart is absolutely beating out of his chest and he just wants to get on top of Phil, but he also knows Phil just broke up with his boyfriend. There’s no way Phil’s ready for this. 

“Phil,” Dan says softly, carefully making his way to Phil’s bed and sitting beside him. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’m good with just sitting and hanging out. We really don’t have to do anything.” 

Phil’s looking straight ahead, almost like he’s refusing to look at Dan. 

“Yeah, okay. I don’t think I’m ready,” Phil says as he turns his head to finally look at Dan. His eyes are rimmed with tears and Dan’s suddenly very happy that they decided not to do anything. 

“That’s fine,” Dan smiles reassuringly, “Do you want to put on a movie?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,” Phil agrees, getting up and putting a movie into the tv. 

“Oh my god, I love Kill Bill!” Dan says, sitting back against Phil’s headboard and making himself comfortable. This seems to be an appropriate response because Phil’s smile spreads across his face and agrees equally as enthusiastically. 

They awkwardly sit shoulder to shoulder on Phil’s bed, but by the middle of the movie, through a lot of awkward bumping and mumbled questions, Phil’s basically in Dan’s arms.

Phil’s got one hand on Dan’s thigh, slowly moving up and down, getting closer to Dan’s crotch with every movement. Dan won’t lie, he’s half hard from the way Phil’s all pressed up against him and seemingly initiating things. He wants to continue, he desperately wants to, but he knows he shouldn’t. 

“Phil,” Dan whispers, putting his hand on top of Phil’s. “We shouldn’t. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.” 

“But you want me, don’t you?” Phil asks. 

“Of course I do.”

“Then forget what I said before, Dan. I really want you too. This isn’t something I’m going to regret. In fact, I would regret it if we didn’t do something.”

“What about your boyfriend?”

“Fuck him,” Phil growls and then he’s moving on top of Dan, pressing their lips together for a kiss. 

Dan kisses back, melts into the kiss as Phil situates himself on Dan’s lap. They kiss for a while, both of their hands moving everywhere, exploring each other, reaching and grabbing whatever they can. 

“Is this okay?” Phil asks against Dan’s lips when he pulls away.

“More than. Are you okay?” Dan asks. 

“Hell yes.” 

Their lips meet again, connecting and reconnecting as Phil starts to grind in Dan’s lap. Dan pushes his hips up in his best attempt to meet Phil’s. He traces his tongue against Phil’s soft, bottom lip. Phil’s lips part and Dan’s tongue slides in. Dan’s hands find the back of Phil’s head, fingers pulling the short hairs there. It makes Phil moan and he pulls himself incredibly closer to Dan, chests pressing together as their bodies move against each other.

Phil’s fingers find their way to the hem of Dan’s shirt and lifts up gently to ask permission to take it off. They’re breathing harshly into each other’s mouth, and Dan realizes that he would find this gross if it were with anyone else but Phil. 

Soon both of their shirts are off and they’re giving each other space to undo each other’s jeans. Dan’s hands are fumbling, shaking with anticipation as he tries to unbutton Phil’s jeans. It makes him feel better in a weird way that Phil’s wearing skinny jeans as well. 

“Can I go down on you?” Phil asks after he takes off Dan’s jeans. 

Dan swallows harshly, pupils dilated fully as he stares into Phil’s eyes. It’s been too long since he’s done something like this, had someone want him in the way that Phil does. He nods and let’s Phil go down, but not before he pulls him in for another kiss. 

Phil starts kissing Dan’s neck, teeth dragging lightly on the sensitive skin and making Dan squirm. Dan forgot that was a spot for him. With every touch Phil does to his neck, he can feel his cock throbbing in his black Calvin Klein’s.

He has his eyes shut, but he feels Phil move down his body, stopping at his chest and planting kisses there too. He feels one of Phil’s hands make its way to his nipples, circling around delicately before pinching lightly. Dan can’t help but writhe underneath Phil’s touch, can’t help the moan that slips from his lips. He feels Phil close his mouth around his other nipple, tongue swirling around and gently biting it. 

Dan already feels so gone, his cock leaking in his boxers and twitching every time Phil does so much as blow air on his skin. He wants Phil’s mouth on him and he kind of wants it now. 

So he runs his fingers through Phil’s soft, black hair and gently pushes his head down his body. Phil seems to take the hint and smirks, going with Dan’s motions until his face is level with Dan’s cock. 

His eyes immediately shut when he feels the heat of Phil’s mouth near his dick, another moan escaping from the back of his throat when he feels Phil’s tongue trace along him from the outside of his boxers.

It takes a lot of strength for him to open his eyes again to look at Phil. When he finally does, he nearly collapses again, completely rendered weak by how fucking hot Phil looks right now. Phil kisses Dan’s happy trail, thin fingers holding the hem of Dan’s boxers, teasing Dan just that little bit further before sliding them off of Dan’s body. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan groans, hips lifting up to help Phil take the boxers off. His cock springs out and Dan’s face flushes red. He’s deliriously turned on at this point and he doesn’t think he can take Phil’s teasing much longer.

Luckily Phil seems to get the hint and closes his mouth around Dan’s tip. Dan arches his back, fingers gripping the bedsheets beneath him tight as he tries to gain some sort of semblance of self control back. It’s hard though. He can feel Phil sucking gently around him, can feel his tongue tracing around and collecting the precum bubbling at the tip.

“Please,” Dan whimpers, hands finding Phil’s hair again and holding a little tightly. He feels Phil smirk around him and Phil sinks his whole mouth down, all the way down until his nose hits Dan’s pubic bone. 

Dan’s seeing stars, his hips going up rhythmically. He tries to control himself so that he doesn’t hurt Phil, but this man is unbelievably good and sexy. His entire body is tensing as Phil starts to lift up and sink down again. Phil starts to create a rhythm and it takes a lot of Dan’s energy to just lay there and take it. 

He’s close, he’s so fucking close from all the teasing and just honestly how hot Phil is. So he says it, he says that he’s close and he wants to let go and he wants to come in Phil’s mouth. 

Phil moans around Dan and starts moving his mouth faster, bobbing his head and sucking, running his tongue against that one spot below the head. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna come,” Dan whines, his hips meeting Phil’s mouth in the middle, fucking lightly into the warm wetness until he’s letting go, shooting cum down Phil’s throat and Phil eagerly swallowing what he can. 

Phil pulls off, a satisfied smile across his lips. Dan pulls Phil down for a kiss, moans when he tastes some of himself in Phil’s mouth. 

“God, come here,” Dan growls against Phil’s lips, flipping them over so that he’s hovering on top of Phil. 

He gets Phil’s boxers off and grips Phil’s cock, stroking short and fast, using the precum to make his hand glide smoother. 

“Oh,” Phil moans, fucking his hips up into Dan’s fist, “Oh _fuck_.” 

Phil comes in a matter of seconds, hands covering his face as he whimpers, hips still chasing after Dan’s hand. 

After Phil comes down, Dan captures him in another kiss. 

“You’re amazing,” Dan whispers. “Are you okay with what we did?”

“More than. My ex means nothing anymore,” Phil says, reaching up and stroking Dan’s cheek. Dan can see the adoration Phil looks at him with. It’s kind of overwhelming, but he also kind of wants to sink deeper into it. 

“And this actually wasn’t a bad birthday either,” Dan adds, thinking back to how he was at the beginning of the night, trying to get drunk just to forget about this stupid occasion. Now he’s laying in bed with a beautiful man, riding a mental high just from how happy this made him. 

“You had a good birthday then?” Phil asks, laughing. 

“Yeah. It was good.” 


End file.
